


Morning Glory

by chwangdol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: For the drabble prompt: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this would be considered a drabble or one-shot but who cares about technicalities when you're posting unedited shit

There’s a pleasant hum through Yuri’s body as he slowly wakes, not like the usual discomfort that comes from the morning after a banquet. He’s sure if he moves too much he’ll feel the familiar pounding in his head, but there’s a firm pillow keeping him secure.

A very firm pillow he now realizes, leaning back against it. Warm and comfortable and what fucking hotel are they staying at because they should stay at one of these for every event.

The pillow moves slightly and Yuri hums in satisfaction, it cradles him so perfectly, like it was sculpted just for him, he stretches slightly and presses back against it and, oh. 

Pillows don’t move on their own accord. Pillows don’t radiate heat like that. And pillows definitely don’t have long, hard dicks on their lower halves.

In a more awakened state he realizes he wasn’t moving much because there are strong, tan arms wrapped around him, pulling him back against a firm chest. He feels the soft, warm breath on his neck and can smell a familiar cologne and hair product. 

He doesn’t need to look behind him to know who’s spooning him, but he does anyways.

And, yup. There he is. Best friend and competitor Otabek Altin. Very asleep and very naked in Yuri’s hotel bed. 

Vaguely he remembers convincing Yakov and Otabek’s coach to let them room together, even more vague is the banquet last night. He can’t remember how much he drank. Oh, and there’s the headache. There’s the discomfort. It’s even worse coupled with panic.

Because why the fuck is Otabek  _ naked _ in his bed. He cranes his neck to see that the other bed is still perfectly made, a suitcase still sitting on top of it.

Holy fuck. Did they sleep together last night? Yuri might be in his normal pajama top and underwear but it’s still entirely possible. 

Or you know, it would be, if drunk Yuri had any more balls than sober Yuri, but drunk Yuri is instead just the nicest person in the world. Otabek wouldn’t even be able to tell if he was flirting with him because he’d be complimenting everyone’s everything and probably clinging to like fourteen different guys’ biceps asking about their training regimen.

He forces himself to calm down and try to remember anything. Anything at all, but nothing comes back to him. He remembers falling asleep. He  _ clearly _ remembers falling asleep. Did he wake up after that and invite Otabek into bed with him?

Or maybe Otabek just slid in on his own accord? Thought Yuri’s ass would be a very nice place to press his dick against? 

Yuri has to bite his lip at the thought. Of his best friend thinking of him like that. Of Otabek ever paying attention to his ass and seeing him as anything other than a friend.

Sleeping Otabek doesn’t seem to see him as a friend. Sleeping Otabek seems to like his ass very much, if the morning erection is anything to go by.

Yuri wiggles his hips as an experiment, and also because there’s no way he can pry Otabek off of him right now, he was a deadweight on top of him. 

Otabek’s reaction is to tighten his arms around Yuri and rub himself against his clothed ass.

Yuri can’t help but let out a little squeak. Yeah, he’s seen Otabek’s dick countless times. In the locker rooms, in the showers, at the onsen, but he’s never seen it hard, and he’s definitely never  _ felt _ it.

He rubs his ass against it again, not even bothering to tell himself it’s an experiment anymore. He’s hard in his own underwear now, a pair that resembles panties more than briefs that he especially picked out because he knew he was rooming with Beka. It’s worth it even more so now for how thin they are. 

He can feel the heat of Beka’s hardness against his ass, feel the precum dripping against it as he presses back and rubs himself against it. He’s getting his best friend off by rubbing his clothed ass on his dick while he sleeps. He’s not sure if that makes him a great or terrible friend.

Otabek grunts against his ear crosses his arms across Yuri to grab onto his opposite biceps. His hand swallows the small amount of muscle he has, caging him in and now helping Yuri rub himself on his cock.

A glance back tells him Otabek’s still asleep. Or at least his eyes are shut and he’s pretty goddamn good at pretending. 

The way Otabek’s holding him he can’t even reach down to touch himself or even rub against the bed, and he’s confused to find he likes it. 

He likes his dick being ignored, despite it now being almost painful in it’s hardness. He likes that Otabek is restraining him and forcing the only pleasure to be his own. It forces a whimper out from Yuri and he squirms against his naked friend.

A certain squirm accompanied with the perfect movement from Otabek has his dick slipping through the leg hole of Yuri’s underwear. 

Yuri chokes out a gasp at the feeling of his cock against his bare ass, trapped against it by cloth.

Something seems to stir in his sleeping friend at the new advancement. Yuri can feel the steady rhythm of his breath telling him he’s fast asleep despite his movements increasing.

He’s thrusting against Yuri’s ass, rubbing his precum all over him and slipping between his cheeks more often than not. 

Yuri can only whimper in his arms as he feels him slide against his ass again and again, the heavy grunts in his ears going straight to his groin.

There’s a soft mumbling coming from him every once in a while that sounds suspiciously like,  _ “Yura,”  _ but Yuri doesn’t want to assume. 

He cums with a groan, Yuri can feel the hot spunk splatter his ass and dirty his underwear. His grips on his arms tighten almost painfully before relaxing, gently humping against him a little longer before going still.

With a bit of extra work and annoyed groan from Otabek, Yuri finally gets his hands free and pulls his on hardened length out from his underwear. It only takes a few tight pumps before he’s cumming with a strangled gasp, biting his lip to keep from making too much noise.

He regains his breath as he stays rigid in Otabek’s arms, unsure if he wants his friend to wake up soon or for him to wake up as much later as possible. Maybe Yuri can make it look like he’s been sleeping too and this just… happened?

Yuri grinds his teeth together in his nervousness and waits impatiently, counting the seconds until Otabek finally stirs awake.

He can feel his friend go through the stages of wakeful bliss and then panicked confusion, just as he did earlier. 

“Yura?” he asks, quiet and unsure.

Yuri has half a thought to not respond, to delay this conversation and pretend like he’s sleeping, but he knows they need to sort this out sooner rather than later. 

“Yeah?” he answers, just as quiet and embarrassed.

“Did we … last night did we sleep together?”

Yuri takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes tight as Otabek withdraws his arms from him and scoots back. His filthy ass is very cold now, but he doesn’t complain.

There’s silence behind him and Yuri wishes he knew if his friend was making faces of disgust or something else behind him.

“No,” Yuri finally answers, “This,” he gestures behind himself to his ass, “All happened this morning.”

He feels Otabek gasp in a heavy breath and mumble something. The only word Yuri can catch is, “dream.”

“Can I ask why you’re naked in my bed?” Yuri stutters out, glancing behind him to see Otabek’s starstruck expression. It’s not quite the expression he’d been expecting.

“I thought,” Otabek begins, then looks behind him at the untouched bed, “I thought I was getting in my own bed… I think?”

“You think that’s what you thought?” Yuri asks, face twisting in confusion.

Otabek shrugs. Yuri can feel the movement through the bed, “I don’t really remember.”

“Okay,” Yuri breathes out, “Okay. So you get into this bed thinking it’s your own. And you sleep naked?”

“I forgot my pajamas,” Otabek admits, “But, ugh, you wanna talk about what happened this morning instead?”

Yuri groans and rolls onto his back to sit up, blushing at the squelch of fluids that comes with the movement.

“You were just kind of holding me,” Yuri begins quietly, “And I woke up first and I may have moved a bit too much and you were hard and shit and then for some reason I thought it’d be a good idea to… I don’t know? Grind on you? Like I’m a stripper or something?” Yuri’s face has to be a bright shade of red by now, “I mean… I saw an opportunity and I took it, sort of thing.”

Otabek blinks at him, and Yuri violently turns his head to stare down at the bed.

“So I wasn’t just,” Otabek grunts out, “Humping you in my sleep?”

Yuri looks at him with a confused frown, “No. Why? Has that happened before?”

Now it’s Otabek’s turn to look down, “Maybe once or twice,” he admits, “I’m kind of an active sleeper.”

Yuri isn’t sure what to say next, still a little confused as to why his best friend isn’t running out of the room at Yuri’s confession, and then Otabek clears the distance between them and presses their lips together.

Yuri makes a muffled sound of surprise against his mouth before giving into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s broad shoulders and letting him guide them back down into the bed.

“We should do that again,” Otabek suggests, “Awake.”

 


End file.
